The present invention relates to disposable garments and more particularly to such garments of pants type having a simplified construction.
While most of commonly used disposable garments such as diaper, training pants and incontinence briefs have been of so-called open type, such disposable garments of pants type have been also proposed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,483.
The present invention is directed to disposable garments of pants type having a simplified construction. The above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,483 also proposes such disposable pants type garments of a simplified construction. According to this prior art, a rectangular sheet material is provided along each of opposite side edges with a single slit extending substantially in parallel to the associated one of said opposite side edges and a narrow section defined between said slit and said associated one of the opposite side edges is incorporated with a suitable elastic member under its stretched condition so as to form a pair of waist-hole surrounding elastic bands. However, this prior art has substantially no regard for prevention of body fluid leakage possibly occurring around the leg-holes, which is critical for the disposable garments in general and, therefore, may raise a problem in practical use. In view of such situation, it is an object of the invention to provide novel disposable garments of pants type allowing said body fluid leakage to be effectively prevented with a simplified construction.